Nowadays, cameras have become an essential item for outdoor trips; since handheld shooting often easily causes blurry picture due to shaking of the camera, a holding device is typically adopted to hold the camera such that the handheld shooting can be avoided.
However, when the camera is mounted in the existing holding device, the shooting direction is often single and the rotation is inflexible, which cannot meet the multi-direction and multi-angle shooting requirement. Moreover, when the holding device is fixed to a smooth object, the stability is poor; in addition, the camera is mounted in the holding device in a simple way, which cannot meet the shooting requirement of high stability in motion.